Thoughts Of You
by Allstarzs
Summary: [Slash DerekSam] Then a little voice in his head started to scream What's wrong with being gay? If he likes you and you like him then that's all that matters. Annoyingly the voice was right. Even more annoyingly the voice sounded like Casey.


Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

AN: I wrote this because there really aren't enough Derek/Sam fics. So here's another.

Derek sat at the top of his stairs staring at the floor. He really wasn't paying attention to anything at all and he was deep in thought. So deep he didn't even insult Casey when she walked pass. It was all _his_ fault. If he hadn't said anything then he would still be blissfully unaware of any feelings his best friend had for him. Now he had all these weird thought running through his head. Like what it would feel like to kiss him. Would it be like kissing a girl or would it be completely different? He really shouldn't be having those type of thoughts. He was 'The Great Venturi', ladies man. There was in no way he was gay. It was just impossible, wasn't it? If he didn't have feelings for Sam then why was it all he could think about? Sighing heavily, he rose from his place on the stairs and headed towards his room. This whole thing was giving him a headache and he needed to lie down. He really wanted to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw Sam's smiling face or fantasy images of them kissing and his head was screwed up enough at the moment without added help from his subconscious.

Why did he have to say that he was crushing on him? It had been a perfectly normal day in his perfect existence when he decided to drop a bombshell on his life. He tried thinking about girls but that didn't help any, it just made him think about Sam and what he'd think about them. The worse part was he had no one to talk about this with. Normally he'd talk to Sam but that was out of the question. He couldn't tell Edwin or Lizzie, Marti was to young to understand and he'd rather slit his wrists then have a conversation with Casey. But he really wanted to talk to Sam. Sighing heavily, he ran his fingers through his hair before looking over at the phone. Reaching over, he picked it up and pushed 1 on his speed-dial. His heart started to beat overtime as he listened to the rings down the phone line. After the third ring he picked up.

"Hey." He said nervously. When had he ever been nervous talking to Sam? This is weird.

"Hey Derek." Sam said equally nervous.

"I really need to talk to you, can you come over?"

"Umm... yeah. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Thanks." Derek ended the call and put the phone back on the receiver. This was going to be easy. The rest of the family had gone to one of Casey's dance recitals and it would just be him and Sam. He could explain that he didn't feel the same way and they could go back to being best friends. So why did it feel like his heart could be the drum solo in a heavy metal song? Why were his palms sweaty? He'd never been this nervous before and it was starting to annoy him that it was over Sam. He got up from his bed and walked down the stairs just as he heard a knock at the door. At that sound he ran down the remainder of the stairs and skidded towards the door, stopping himself just before he crashed into it. He quickly straightened out his clothes and checked his hair in the hall mirror. _When the hell did I start caring what I looked like? It's just Sam..._Derek sighed to himself before opening the door to see Sam leaning against the door frame.

"Hey." Sam said casually, trying not to show how nervous he was.

Derek stood there for a minute just staring at Sam before he realised what he was doing. He inwardly cursed himself. "Hey." He said before moving to the side to let him in. Sam walked in, lightly brushing against Derek before walking over to the couch and sitting down. Derek felt his heart leap into his throat at the contact and he had to remind himself that this was Sam who was making him feel light headed and nervous. He took a deep breath and made his way over to where Sam was sitting, sitting down on the other side of the couch, as far away as he could. Sam looked at him funny, and he realised how stupid he was being. It wasn't like Sam was about to jump him. He shuffled over slightly and looked at the boy sitting next to him and all coherent thoughts left his mind. Maybe inviting him over was a bad idea, because all this was doing was making him feel more and more attracted to his best friend. And this was not good. At all. He was Derek Venturi. He couldn't be gay. Then a little voice in his head started to scream _What's wrong with being gay? If he likes you and you like him then that's all that matters. _Annoyingly the voice was right. Even more annoyingly the voice sounded like Casey. Derek just realised that they had been sitting there for what felt like forever and they hadn't said anything to each other. Taking a deep breath, Derek found his voice and started talking.

"Look Sam, this is all new for me and I don't get how this is meant to work so I'm just going to tell you what I think. When you told me that you had a crush on me I got very confused and I thought that if I had time to think then it would all just work out and this would go away and we would just be best friends again but the more I thought about it the worse it got and I realise I am making no sense but basicly I think I have feelings for you too." Derek said in one breath. When he had finished he looked at Sam and waited for him to say something.

After a good minute of silence Derek started to panic, thinking Sam had changed his mind or had been joking and he'd just spilled his guts and Sam would just laugh at him. He started to backtrack quickly. "I mean not that it matters, because if you've changed your mind or something then I don't care..." He was cut off by Sam's lips on his. He couldn't help but melt as he kissed back, reaching out and pulling Sam closer to him.

They only broke apart minutes later because air was needed, and Derek cursed the fact that he had to breathe. Sam smiled his goofy grin and ran his hand through Derek's hair.

"I'm so glad you feel the same." He said, stilling grinning like he'd just beat his high score on Babe Raider.

"Me too. Now, less talking, more kissing." Derek leaned forward and crushed there lips together again.


End file.
